


Grown with love

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Questionable Consent, artistic license: botany, inaccurate plant behavior, plant vines/Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Yuki has been out of town for a filming trip, leaving Momo in charge of his plants. But how exactly did he fertilize the greenery to have them... behave like this upon Yuki’s return?
Relationships: Epipremnum aureum/Yuki, background Momo/Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Grown with love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Yeaarrr!!  
> This. has absolutely nothing to do with New Year's though

“I’m home,” Yuki mumbles, entering the apartment he knows to be empty. He flicks on the lights -- nobody to greet him. Yuki sighs. Okarin, picking him up from the airport, had told him Momo would still be busy for some hours, but Yuki couldn’t help hoping anyway. Well. He hadn’t seen Momo for weeks; he could wait until later that evening. Probably.

Yuki sets his shoes and suitcase aside, hangs up his coat and steps further in. At first glance, all the plants in the living room look vibrant enough. Yuki smiles. He had admittedly had some reservations about letting Momo take care of his greenery while he was away - Momo’s track record with such things isn’t exactly spotless… But this time, his excitable partner seems to have nailed it. Yuki approaches the potted plants closest by and inspects them closer - sporting bright leaves and healthy soil, his little friends seem to be doing well. The peace and quiet of his home soothes Yuki's soul after long weeks of drama filming as he moves along the shelves filled with houseplants and checks on them all - some flourishing, some in slightly less dazzling condition but all faring well enough. 

At the last moment before leaving the kitchen, a note left on the kitchen counter suddenly catches Yuki’s eye. He smiles as he reads the message.

“Yuki!!  
I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to meet you right at the airport (ノ;;A;;)ノ

I’ll come over as soon as I’m free though!! (๑•̀‿•́)و

See you soon darling!! ♡♡◟(灬´͈ᐜ `͈灬)ノ♡♡

ps. I left a surprise for you!! Enjoy!! ♡♡”

Yuki giggles. Momo is so adorable. Drawing out his elaborate emojis even on paper…

Re-reading the last line, Yuki looks around. What exactly was Momo’s surprise? The only thing out of the ordinary he can see is the note… _Must be somewhere else… I’ll come across it eventually,_ Yuki figures, and heads for the bedroom to continue his houseplant inspection round.

The bedroom also looks normal at first glance… but Yuki can’t help feeling something is off. The smell? He can’t quite place it without a closer investigation. Proceeding from plant to plant, his dracaenas and pothoses, the droopy aureums and ivies and the eye-catching majesty palm… Yuki arrives at the shelf with his plant fertilizers and takes a closer look. _That… doesn't look right._ He'd left a written memo for Momo on which fertilizer to give which plant - but the amounts left over look off. And is that some kind of weird mixture of them in that cup in the middle?

Yuki sighs deeply. He'd been so careful to make the instructions clear, too… Yuki shakes his head and takes another look at the plants covering about a wall and a half of his bedroom. Well, even if Momo had screwed up a little, nothing seemed much worse off for it… Yuki had expressly told him to not mix the stuff on his own, but it's not like it was dangerous, so maybe he could let his partner off easy this time… still, he better check up on these plants more thoroughly, knowing the situation.

Yuki touches the leaves and prods at the soil of his green friends, one at a time, more or less satisfied that each of them would make it as he progresses.

One particular aureum gives him pause. Its droopy vines seem unusually thick; simultaneously very lively yet somehow… off. Yuki picks up a vine for a closer look -- _eh? Did it just… move…?_ Yuki shakes his head - maybe he's just drowsy after the trip home - and bends down closer to take another look.

No, that vine is _definitely,_ very slowly, carefully as if it was still trying out its abilities, wrapping around his forefinger. Its gentle grasp reminds Yuki of a baby, a tiny palm grabbing onto a much bigger hand, only reaching around a single digit. He watches with fascination, slowly waving his finger, the plant barely managing to hold on with all its might. Yuki smiles at the strange phenomenon. Maybe his plant is an alien guest visiting the planet? He should show Momo later.

Yuki stands back up and withdraws his hand -- or, tries to. The vine is suddenly holding on tighter, apparently discovering its own strength as it goes along. Yuki's smile slowly fades as he keeps tugging his hand, the plant refusing to return it - instead sliding further along the limb, soon coiled around his wrist a few times over.

"H-hey. What is this…" Yuki mumbles, twisting his arm, annoyed at the turn of events. Only Momo has permission to get this clingy with him, including new alien lifeforms (well, maybe Okarin and Banri too, but they never do.) Even aggressively shaking his arm has no effect on the suddenly somehow more confident-appearing vine… Grunting, Yuki reaches over with his right hand to pull off the too-eager new fan - and is startled to discover another vine dashing from among the plant's droopy stems, grabbing his other wrist and pulling it away. Yuki stares in disbelief. Not only were the aureum's movements looking more confident, they were starting to seem rather deliberate as well.He tries to grab the new vine with his left hand, but the plant seems determined to keep his hands apart. 

A cold shiver runs down Yuki's back. He backs up, sure he can pull the light plant off the shelf along with him - and gasps in surprise as the vines yank him right back, somehow managing to keep him in place.

"Wh, what the hell…" Yuki grumbles, looking around the room - Momo would know better than to prank him after he just got home from a long filming trip, right?

The room around him stays quiet, and Yuki turns back to the plant -- huh? Were the stems around his wrists always that thick? The first robust vine climbs along Yuki's arm, now wrapped all the way over his elbow; the one on his right wrist seems content where it is, but Yuki is alarmed to notice more of the droopy plant limbs slowly awakening.

"Hey… w-what are you… hey!" Yuki yelps as one stem dashes to grab his thigh, tightly wrapping its strong mass around it. As the limb tentatively squeezes on his leg, Yuki remembers his phone still in his pocket - but the vines seem determined to not let him reach for it. 

"Ugh… let… go…!" groaning at the impudent plant's actions, Yuki struggles against the organic bindings as another stem grabs his other leg. With a particularly strong wrench, Yuki momentarily manages to catch the vines off-balance -- but there are many, and they are immediately on top of the situation; Yuki soon finds himself turned around, arms tightly pulled behind his back. His breathing grows restless as the situation is getting well out of his hands - and then it's Yuki's turn to be caught off guard, a whimper escaping him as another branch joins the fun, stroking Yuki's nipple through his shirt.

"Hyah! Ah…" the vine suddenly retracts a little, as if startled by his reaction. Yuki looks at the shy stem, a weird thought triggered by the intimate touch - could _this_ be what Momo meant by surprise? Granted, he doesn't have the faintest idea what ' _this'_ even is, much less how Momo could have made it happen… But his well-connected partner _has_ surprised him before with new innovations he'd never thought possible - maybe this is another of those? Yuki takes a deep breath, trying to relax. He might as well keep a level head and see where this is going.

The shy vine approaches again, and this time Yuki doesn't cry out when it rubs against his nipple, bolder than before. More thick limbs join the ones on his legs, higher up, coiling around his thighs just below his groin. Yuki groans as they rub against him between his legs before settling in place.

"Nn?" A thin vine is suddenly poking against Yuki's cheek, caressing him.

"What do you wa-- hey!" The stem dives between Yuki's neck and collar, brushing against his skin as it makes it way under his shirt. Yuki lightly gasps as the limb explores his chest - how does it feel so warm against him, anyway… 

Apparently happy with what it found, the plant directs more vines to tug Yuki's shirt free of his trousers, a few of them digging underneath it. A thick one wraps around Yuki's waist to secure him. _Would Momo really arrange for this kind of thing… He does have a pretty sadistic streak under all the cuteness…_ Stems rub against his flat abdomen and directly claim both of his nipples; the leaves feel ticklish against his bare skin. _Though,_ could _even Momo really arrange… this kind of thing..._ They pinch and tease the hardening buds while some branches seem to figure out another step and begin undoing Yuki's shirt buttons. _This is… getting out of hand though…_ With several limbs at it, the plant makes short work of the garment and pulls open the shirt, revealing the vines working Yuki's chest.

Done with their previous task, one vine moves to caress Yuki's cheek again. Eyes darting to the corner in an attempt to observe the gentle gesture, he feels another branch land on his other cheek, crawl along -- and dash into Yuki's mouth. Before his jaw protectively snaps shut, though, the vine on the other side of his face joins it; with surprising strength, they force his mouth open.

"Ghah?! Hhh… khh…" unable to resist, Yuki watches a thicker stem rise, its intent obvious. Slowly it pushes between Yuki's lips, passes his teeth and easily fills up his mouth.

"Mmg… Ngh…!" Yuki tries to keep calm as the vine teeters on triggering his gag reflex - then suddenly, he feels something sticky and warm; a sap-like substance dripping down his throat. He vaguely struggles as the plant feeds him its extract, limbs and waist all tightly restrained by vines impossibly thick for the small plant Yuki had just seen on his shelf.

Then, an unfamiliar warmth spreads from within - Yuki knows it must be the plant's doing, but he can't fight the relaxed feeling, the sense of ease taking him over cell by cell. His arms vaguely twitch against his restraints as a fuzzy veil is draped over his mind - thin enough that Yuki finds himself relieved to realize he still feels like himself at least.

The thick branch stuffing Yuki's mouth leisurely withdraws, saliva dripping off it as it retracts. Yuki only draws breath a few times before another vine slides in along his cheek, crossing over his mouth side to side and continuing to wrap itself all the way around his head. Just as Yuki's relieved the plan only covers his mouth, a big lump of leaves still in bud pushes in and fills him up, tongue firmly forced in place.

"Mm… mmph… mngh…" Yuki moans against the gag as the vines ramp up their efforts on his nipples, rubbing and squeezing vigorously. His groin reacting to the pleasure doesn't go unnoticed by the branches coiled against his groin; soon they are also shifting against him, pushing harder.

"Mmh! Mm… mh…" Yuki watches the limbs suddenly relent, loosening their grip around the top of his legs. Another limber pair like the ones unbuttoning his shirt before slither to his waist and swiftly pop his trousers open, nimbly grabbing his zipper and rushing it down. Yuki wonders if he'd feel more worried if he wasn't so relaxed. Strong, thick vines join and pull his pants and boxers down at once, the vines around his knees making way and re-restraining Yuki with the coordination of a single, goal-oriented creature. Now mostly nude, save for his shirt still hanging from his arms, Yuki feels surprisingly hot, the warm stems groping him all over no doubt contributing.

Thick vines grab his thighs again, and along with the one around his waist, suddenly hoist Yuki in the air a little ways, bending him for a better view at his own groin. Vines almost trembling with joy wrap around his cock and balls, and Yuki feels embarrassed about how excited his own member already is. Thin and thick stems all simultaneously rub him down and squeeze his sack, and Yuki's dick is soon fully erect.

"Mmh… mmnph… gh, nn…" helplessly tugging on his arms in vague, distant shame, Yuki moans against the branch tightly gagging him as the multitude of vines keep pleasuring him. His eyes squeeze shut in a bout of wild sexual delight - and suddenly the rubbing on his cock comes to a halt. To observe the situation, Yuki carefully opens his eyes - only for them to fly wide open as he witnesses a branch rub against his slit, tentatively poking in. Body unnaturally relaxed, Yuki's resistance amounts to very weak trashing as the vines tighten their hold, not only on all his limbs but his abdomen - and above all, making sure his cock stands to attention. Slowly, the bare vine teasing his tip rubs against the slit again, and begins to push in.

"Nn?! Gnn… nnhh!!! Mmrrgghh!!?" The organic gag muffles Yuki's cries at the unfamiliar sensation. Other vines gently rub against his erection as the one branch keeps going. Below the veil fuzzing his mind, Yuki's not sure if it hurts or just feels odd - but he can't tear his eyes away from the thin stem invading his cock. Can he even come like this…? 

Finally, the sounding stem seems to be satisfied with its depth, and its movement stops. The idol tries to breathe deeper; the plant catches on to his nerves, and suddenly Yuki feels a thin vine push its way into his mouth between his lips and the thicker shaft still gagging him. The limb doesn't make it quite as deep as the thicker one earlier before it starts dripping with the same sappy extract. Slowly the liquid crawls deeper and reaches the back of his mouth and tongue. Another vine gently rubs against his throat to encourage him to swallow, and Yuki can't help obeying. The plant gives him a bigger dose this time, and along with the same relaxed feeling Yuki now senses something hotter, more desperate burn in him as well.

"Mmmh!! Mmg, mmh, nn, nnnn…!!" The vines begin pumping along his cock again, and Yuki soon just about screams in delight against the gag. The sudden sensation is surreal, otherworldly, Yuki desperately needs more, he struggles against the restraints in an attempt to rub his cock against something, _anything._ And the plant obliges, stems happily stroking his swelling erection, their varying paces simultaneously rubbing his organ and making him see stars from the limitless pleasure. The vines keep going and Yuki's voice cracks with the overblown delirious moans and he wants to come so bad, but he can't, and he's so glad he can't because he wants to drown in this joy forever… ah, he's never heard this kind of music, pleasure beyond his limits forcing new impossible sounds in Yuki's mind.

The plant gives him hellish heaven, over and over, forever and ever, but then it's over before Yuki's mind could possibly hope to catch up. The vines on his dick retract and Yuki's mind is desperately screaming for more before the emptiness forces it to calm down, focus even under the heavy velvet drawn over it. Yuki suddenly realizes he's having trouble breathing only through his nose, and the plant immediately responds, freeing his mouth for frantic gasps for air. 

"Aah… haaahh… hah… huff…" still feverishly needy for worldly pleasure even with his current maximum thought capacity returned, Yuki's curious to notice the thickest stems slowly flip him over in the air. Facing down, legs spread but tightly bundled, cock hanging with one vine stuffing his urethra, another squeezed against the base and around his sack, Yuki doesn't have to wait long for what's next. Stems grab on his ass and spread the cheeks, Yuki's hole excitedly twitching as another branch prods its rim. He vaguely registers the plant gently gathering his hair from one side of his head and brushing it over his neck.

Suddenly, there's another thick branch before his face, its intent obvious. The debauchered idol obediently opens his mouth and the plant pushes in, filling him to the brim. Muffled moans vibrate against the limb as thin vines tease Yuki's nipples more intently.

Then the stem at Yuki's rear entrance demands his attention, unceremoniously thrusting in. It pushes its way deeper, deeper, the shaft is bigger than Yuki anticipated, intensely chafing his walls and setting his mind on fire once more.

"Mmm!! Nnm, mmn, nnn, mmmhhh…!!!" Yuki cries wildly as the vine opens him up, forces his needy body to accept it and gives him the burning pleasure he craves. He feels like the shaft impales him deeper, deeper, impossibly deep before pausing. Yuki's fingers and toes twitch, all nerves sparking with pained pleasure well beyond his limits. His scream is silent as the stem moves again, withdrawing before inserting itself into Yuki again, pulling out both too little and too much and burying itself in Yuki's desperate ass. The plant begins a steady rhythm, pumping its vine in and out of the twitching hole as Yuki whimpers wantonly, aching cock lolling in the air under him as his body is used as a plaything. The shaft pierces him over and over, Yuki feels like it gets thicker each time, every burning piston thrust overblowing his mind with pleasure. The vine keeps fucking his ass with wild abandon and Yuki realizes the shaft stuffing his mouth is also moving, pumping out and freely deep into his throat without a pesky gag reflex limiting him from accepting it.

"Mmg… Mmh!! Mnnggg… mmhhhnn…" Yuki barely recognizes his own moans, body only existing for this desperate feverish pleasure. He wants to come, he wants to come _so bad,_ his cock is throbbing painfully and would burst even without touch as the vine rams his ass and prostate, but the plant doesn't allow it, forcing him to stay on that very edge before blissful release. The thick shafts fuck Yuki on both ends, his eyes roll back in pleasure and his skin burns all over as vines molest him everywhere except where he _needs_ the touch. Saliva spills all over from his swollen red lips as his mouth is used, mixing with tears of joy and desperation. Yuki's ass greedily swallows all it's given, stretching to accommodate the thickness fucking his brains out.

And after a hellishly pleasurable eternity, when Yuki knows his mind will break and body finally give in, the stem sounding his cock finally, painfully, withdraws. A vine tugs in his cock, unnecessarily, just to blow his senses into pieces as Yuki comes, swollen, tortured cock exploding with release; for a moment, he feels all the joy and pleasure in the world, sees impossible colors, hears music so beautiful it would break a mortal mind.

And then darkness, peace, he is free, free from the physical world, free to slumber… Rest… 

🌱 

A door slams. 

A voice. Familiar voice.

The world is heavy. But the voice gets closer. The voice is insistent. 

Slowly, Yuki forces his eyes open.

"…ki? Are you awake now?" Momo. Momo's voice. Close.

Right in front of him, in fact. Kneeling. Sideways? No, Yuki himself is sideways. This is his bedspread under his head.

"…mm." He can't manage more than a vague grunt, but Momo smiles at him. Yuki tries to smile back. Momo's smile powers him.

"Sleepyhead, at least get in the bed properly if you're that tired after getting home!"

Yuki vaguely tries pushing himself up, and manages, if mostly with Momo's aid.

"Hup! Take it easy if you're still not awake, darling." Momo is so kind. Yuki nods and rubs his head. Momo is here… Right, he was supposed to arrive after Yuki… arrived home… what had he been up to? Checking his kitchen plants… Then bedro---

Yuki's eyes flash open and in the direction of one specific aureum. At least… Yuki thinks that was the one. It doesn't look… remarkable in any way. They are all small, regular plants. Yuki blinks.

Carefully he gets up from the edge of the bed and warily staggers in the plants' direction. Momo follows close behind. Good. 

Extremely carefully he pokes at the plant. The branch he touched lightly swings and drops down as usual. Yuki tries again. No response. He feels Momo's eyes on him. 

"Yuki? Something wrong? ...ah, did I fertilize them wrong? Uumh… Sorry… I really tried…"

Yuki stares at the plant quietly for another moment, then sighs and turns to face Momo.

"It's fine… it was just a little off… I think…" mumbling, Yuki notices the note Momo left, now on the shelf. He must have placed it there when… when…

"Uh, Momo… About your surprise…" Yuki hesitates. Everything feels very confusing.

"Oh! You found it? Was it good?" Momo's beaming doesn't help Yuki's bewilderment.

"…good… uhm, I'm not… sure…"

Momo visibly shrinks.

"It wasn't? Oh no… Did I pick a bad flavor?"

"…flavor?" Yuki's confusion is out the roof. Momo seems taken aback, now, too.

"Yeah? The juice?"

"..........juice?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't find it, then… Sorry, I should have just written it on the note… I picked up some veggie juice from that specialty place you were interested in, that opened while you were away!"

Yuki releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Ah… juice… that sounds good, thank you," he mumbles. Momo tilts his head. 

"Were you expecting something else?"

Yuki determinedly avoids looking at his plants.

"I… no, definitely not. Just… Get over here," Yuki groans and pulls Momo close, wrapping his arms around his partner.

"Mm. I missed you." 

He feels Momo's warm giggle and tight hug. 

"I missed you too, Yuki… Welcome home…" 

"Yeah… I'm home." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by my long-running need for tentacles/Yuki content, and partly by a JP fic where Yuki’s tomato plant fucks Momo
> 
> Alternate subtitle: “What did you fertilize that thing with to make it that horny for Yuki?! Your jizz?!””  
> (he may or may not in fact have gotten some on the plants while… spending time... alone and lonely and horny at Yuki’s)
> 
> Pardon the super inaccurate and outright ridiculous botany here (lol) I dropped out of gardening school after two weeks (lol) The point here is: plant molest idol boy, not: accurate science sjgasgh


End file.
